


File 04 (I love my gf)

by weirdcrappystuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdcrappystuff/pseuds/weirdcrappystuff
Summary: Emily and Stacie writing about the important steps leading to their relationship





	File 04 (I love my gf)

I am Emily Junk. A fifth year Hufflepuff witch studying at Hogwarts. My best friends are Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale, who are in a relationship. My favourite subject is Herbology and I would love to come back to Hogwarts to teach when I finish school. But that's besides the point. I am here to tell you how me and my girlfriend, Stacie, who is a half-Veela studying at Beauxbatons got together.

There are a total of five important steps leading to our now established relationship. The Meeting, The Friendship, The Realisation, The Kiss and The Date. I will now talk about it one by one.

1\. The Meeting  
Stacie and I met when some students from Beauxbatons came to Hogwarts a few months ago for some exchange in experience and gain friendship. My jaw literally dropped when I saw her walking into the great hall. She was stunning and I swear my heart stopped beating for a second. 

Then she smirked and winked at me! I felt my face go red at once and it was certainly not a nice experience. What even shocked me more is that she went to sit beside me. She smelled amazing as well. When she started talking to me I kept stuttering and embarrassing myself. She gave me another wink when she left and I fell off the bench. Beca and Chloe kept laughing at me when we left the hall. It was really embarrassing.

2\. The Friendship  
That happened when I was studying in the library. I was humming a song by the Weird Sisters when I felt a hand slip into mine. I looked up and broke out in a close sweat. There she was, the perfect Stacie Conrad. She leaned in to kiss my cheek, which turned red at once. 

‘Those boys keep flirting badly with me, be my fake girlfriend until they leave, will you?’ she whispered in my ear. All I could do was nod and try not to die of nervousness. When the boys finally left, we both let out a sigh of relief.

‘Drawbacks of Veela blood. As much as I like making people blush, bad flirting is the worst.’ she said. 

‘You're a Veela?’ I blurted out. 

‘Half-Veela. Haven't you noticed by now?’ she replied with a wink. I was too flustered to say anything.  
From that day on, Stacie would ask me to be her fake girlfriend whenever boys come to flirt with her. She would stay for a while after they left, and we slowly became friends.

3\. The Realisation  
After I knew she was a half-Veela, I never thought much about my attraction to her. Veela blood does that to everyone, right? Oh boy I was wrong. One day, Beca and Chloe came up to me and confronted me about Stacie.

‘So… You are crushing on Veela?’ Beca asked.  
I immediately went red and denied, maybe a little too fast. They smirked at me and rolled their eyes.  
‘You haven't stopped talking about her since you two met, Em. And you get way too flustered when you are around her.’ Chloe added as she put a reassuring arm around my shoulder.

‘She’s a half-Veela. My reaction to her is natural.’ I tried to argue, even though my heart is trying to tell me the exact opposite.

‘Really? I don’t see any boys or girls having reactions as big as yours, dude. You were basically burning when she touches you. You were having the biggest gay panic I’ve ever seen.’ Beca said. When I had nothing to say, they left me alone to clear my thoughts.

Were my reactions just the effects of Veela blood? Or was I really crushing on her? It was after hours of laying in bed and debating with myself when I finally accepted that I had a crush. On Stacie fucking Conrad.  
‘Oh my god I have a crush on my friend.’ I thought over and over again before I fell asleep.

4\. The Kiss  
This may sound like some romantic picnic and watching the stars kiss, but it’s actually not. It happened after class, at the school corridor, you see, not romantic at all. Benji and I have potions together and he was my partner for that class. After Professor Slughorn dismissed us, Benji came up to me at the corridor and asked me to go with him at the next Hogsmeade visit, as a date.

I didn't know what to do. I mean, I already have a crush on Stacie, but I don't want to disappoint Benji either. He seemed so hopeful and I have trouble rejecting people. So I just stood there trying to come up with an excuse to say no. 

‘Just say yes, Junk, it’s not like you are taken.’ Jesse Swanson came up to us and said. Just one date, and I will say we're not suitable for each other, it’ll work, right?

Just as I was going to say yes, someone ran up to me and kissed me, on the lips! I looked up to saw Stacie’s light blue eyes staring back at me. Her lips were soft and gentle. I was shocked but not complaining the slightest. My crush just helped me reject someone by kissing me! 

‘Hey babe. Is this your friend?’ she said as she put an arm around my shoulder, nodding at Benji. Poor Benji, he looked like a kid who just lost his favourite toy. 

‘Yeah, I’m… just gonna…. go…’ he said, awkwardly walking away. 

‘Thanks for… that… kiss?’ I cringed at myself, fiddling with my tie.

‘You’re welcome, babe.’ she shot me a wink before turning, leaving me blushing furiously.

5\. The Date  
The night Stacie kissed me, I looked for help from Chloe. She told me that I should go ask her on a date and she would be more than happy to help me come up with ideas. At last, we settled on a private small date at the Room of Requirement. It will give us everything we need for the date so I won't have to worry about anything.

The next day, I approached Stacie after breakfast and awkwardly said,’Will you… go on a date with me?’ in a very high pitched voice. I was so nervous that I didn't notice she had said something until it was finished.

‘I'm sorry… I didn't catch it?’ I squealed out, completely red in the face.

‘I said,“You finally have the guts to ask me out, huh?”And I would love to go on a date with you.’  
Stacie said, amused before giving me a wink. That damn wink that gets me flustered every single damn time.

‘Finally?’I asked confusedly. What the hell does that mean?

‘Only a moron could not see how much you are attracted to me. When will you pick me up, Miss Junk?’she said playfully as she flipped her hair back, my eyes following her movements.

I snapped out of my trance and saw her smirking at me. I felt like a child who got caught with a hand inside the cookie jar.

‘Dinner? After? You free?’I stuttered out nervously.  
‘I’ll always make time for you, babe.’she chuckled as she sauntered away.

That night, I took her to the Room of Requirement. I opened the door to see a laptop sitting on a bunch of pillows and blankets. I smiled widely, just the perfect date.

‘Is that what the Muggles call, laptop? I've heard a lot of things about those.’Stacie asked excitedly. 

‘Yeah! We can watch movies for the date if you like.’I said, smiling at her. When she nodded, I went to sit on the pile of pillows and grabbed the laptop. There was also wi-fi installed in the room, which was very nice.  
I went online and started buffering my favourite movie, Mean Girls. I has been a while since I had watched it, and I was really excited.

‘That's fascinating. Muggles aren't stupid at all.’Stacie said in amazement. I smiled proudly.

The rest of the night was spent watching movies and me teaching Stacie about Muggles. I know quite a lot about Muggles as my father was one. Stacie came from a pureblood family so Muggles are really interesting to them.

‘I had a great first date, Em.’Stacie sweetly said as we emerged from the room. ‘Be my girlfriend, will you?’  
‘I… yeah… sure! Dope!’I was too overwhelmed to care about what I said. I was going to be Stacie Conrad's girlfriend, Stacie Conrad!

She tilted her head back as she laughed, which showed off her neck and collarbones perfectly.

‘Bye, babe. See you later.’she gave me a peak on the lips and her signature wink before leaving.

So that's basically the story of how we got together. I love my girlfriend very much, more than donuts, which is a lot. I get some dirty looks from her admirers sometimes, but they never do anything so it's all good. I’ll get Stacie to write her POV so stay tuned for that!  
Love,  
Em♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr: weirdcrappystuff


End file.
